


Nevermore

by Bakayamadachan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Anyways, Ff13 verus verse???, I hope my readers enjoy this, I wrote this a long time ago and shared it elsewhere and shall share it to ao3 now, Little to no fluff :), No Romance, Or at least I'll try to make it that way, This will be hella dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: Based on what could have happened if Final Fantasy Versus 13 was released instead of XV, my own written version of it.This will be filled with angst, more or less dark themes, and so on. So no romance for the most part. And be prepared to cry. :)





	Nevermore

**Author's Note:**

> By no means do I hate FFXV whatsoever and wish for Versus 13, I in fact love the game that we have been given. But the ideas I have heard on how dark it would have been gave me the idea to write this. So please do not assume that I am one of those people who completely hate what we fans have been given because once again, I do not. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this dark story filled with all sorts of "tragedies", I know I am going to enjoy writing this long story.

~In the World of Fantasy~ 

 

_ This is a fantasy based on reality. _

 

_ A fantasy where there are struggles, betrayals, and broken promises. A fantasy that may seem so realistic it’s relatable to our everyday lives at times, but has magic and creatures from a land far far away. In this fantasy, there are many problems that will be taken to light, ones that may change fate of the entire world.  _

 

_ As a child named Noctis Lucis Caelum is born, things may or may not take a turn for the worst as he grows into a young man and soon-to-be king.  _

 

_ And with him, the story then begins.. _

  
  
  


Noctis sat down on the throne that his father normally sits in, his curiosity has been piqued at a young age at the wonder of what sitting in the throne would be like. Especially since he will be king one day, might as well try it out now before the time comes where he would have to be in it for long periods of time. He slid down in it, getting into a more comfortable position in his raiment. He is expected to be at a gathering for many guests that will be appearing and of course he does on plan on letting them down, even if some of them are disliked by him.

 

“Your maje- highness? Where is his majesty?” Ah Ignis, Noctis’ royal and loyal advisor. Noctis eyed Ignis for a moment before lifting a hand lazily in a gesture. 

 

“Don’t know, nor do I particularly care right now. So why don’t you tell me and I can deliver whatever when I see him? That’s if I see him before you do.” 

 

Ignis slid his arms to behind his back and straightened his posture in the professional manner, “I have come to let him to know that the preparations for tonight’s event are about finished. But some issues have occured with the ones preparing it.” 

 

“Yea? And why are you the one bringing the news? You do know that you’re only  _ my _ advisor, or did you forget that? I couldn’t care less if my dad asked you do whatever, you don’t need to listen to him. He’s not the one you’re the advisor for.”

 

Ignis held back the eye roll he felt tempted to give, ignoring the fit the prince is about to throw about him listening to the king. “He wanted things to be perfect, so he asked me to look over it and make sure they were doing it right. If not then I would have the right to make them stop whatever it is they’re doing and have them leave. So far things have been fine, until a few have gotten injured. They may need backup-” Noctis stood from his seat and made his way down the stairs, soon setting his hand on Ignis’ shoulder.

  
“Ignis. Please. We grew up together and we became close, right?”   
  


Ignis raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look down at him, “I.. suppose so.”

 

“Then please.. Listen to me, I care about you Ignis.” He then pulled on Ignis with a small smile. “Hey, follow me. I need your help with something.” He led his advisor through the halls all the way to his room. 

 

As they entered his room, Ignis stopped in the doorway out of confusion, hence the expression. “Your highness, what could you possibly need help with? This is your room, you should know all the-” 

 

Noctis rolled his eyes at Ignis’ babbling and pulled the doors of his walk-in closet open. “Ignis. You’re the stylish one here, come help me choose an outfit!” 

 

_ Oh- so that’s what he meant. _

 

“Why do you want me to choose? There are plenty of designers that will come as soon as you call them.” 

 

“I know that. But as soon as I show distaste for something, they’ll totally change their whole idea. But you.. You don’t care as long you know what’s best, right?” Ignis stood there and thought for a minute, knowing the prince won’t change his mind nor take ‘no’ for an answer. He let out a defeated sigh and nodded, making his way into the closet to check out which pieces of clothing he could pair together. 

 

Noctis stepped inside as well and closed the doors, soon locking them. “Alright Ignis, we need to talk.” 

 

Ignis whipped around and gave Noctis a frown. “So that’s why you wanted me in here, so you can make a petty little bargain.” 

 

Noctis shook his head and reached for his advisor’s wrists, only to retract his hands when the man folded his arms with an unreadable expression. “Ignis. I just don’t want you to have any plans today, or tomorrow.”

 

“And why is that?” 

 

Noctis gave him a sweet smile and stepped closer to him. “Meet me when the party's over right away, in here.” Ignis raised an eyebrow and nearly took a step back, noticing that the prince kept getting closer to him. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a word out, Noctis pressed his finger to his lips, silencing him. “Just meet up with me, alright? I can’t tell you what it is, you’ll just have to trust me.” 

 

Ignis finally pushed Noctis out of the way and walked towards the doors, “Fine. It better be worth my time.” 

 

“Oh, it will be.” As Ignis opened the doors and stepped out, Noctis set his hands on his hips and smirked. “You’ll have  _ one hell _ of a time.” 

 

When the time for the event came around, Noctis hadn’t worn anything too fancy nor too casual. He made his way way upstairs, freezing at the top when he noticed a bright light out the window. He almost thought it was an attack until he realized no one else is reacting; that it’s just him who sees it. He lets out a sigh and rubbed his temples before continuing on his way around the party- or whatever it’s called, thinking about how that certain light hasn’t appeared in a long time. He pretty much ignored everyone who acknowledged his presence, not caring to really speak with anyone, especially since the light is being a huge distraction for him. Since today is Ignis’ birthday, he didn’t exactly want to be here out of all places, he wanted to be out settings things up! He leaned against one of the pillars and adjusted his sleeve folds, surveying the setup. “This is quite the setting, is it not? Gladiolus did most of the heavy lifting.” 

 

Noctis turned to face Clarus Amicitia, the father of a close friend to him. He gave a slight nod, unsure on how to respond. After Noctis had stayed silent for about two minutes, Clarus smiled and patted his shoulder gently before walking away. Noctis then made his way up some more stairs, noticing a young woman with long dirty blonde hair. She is a stranger to him, but for some reason he felt some kind of attraction. Not romantic per se- but a special kind of attraction. Before he could go into more thought, she turned to face him and gave him a sweet smile. Now that he’s been noticed, he continues his way towards her, breathing out quietly in relief when she turned her back to him and slid her arms to behind her back. “Prince Noctis, you can see the light?” 

  
  


At first he felt confused by the question since it became so sudden, but noticing that she looked over at where the light was- now faded, something in his mind clicked. Oh, so  _ that _ light. He glanced over one more time to make sure it’s completely gone before nearly stumbling backwards when she began to walk his way, but thankfully he turned around smoothly and walked in the same direction, trying not to show much interest as she asked her next question. “Is that what you were looking at this whole time?” 

He couldn’t help but smile at the question, she must have been watching him earlier. “Pretty much, when did you first notice it?” 

 

“When.. I was a child.” She seemed almost hesitant to say, as if she were thinking about something horrid upon the remembrance of it.

 

“Near-death experience, right?” An unsure question, but that is what had happened to the prince. When he himself was younger, he had nearly been killed from a failed attempt of assassination by someone on the enemy side of Insomnia. And ever since then, he has always noticed this light. 

 

“Yes! Was it the same for you?” 

 

“Yea, it’s not my fondest memory.” He closed his eyes and shook his head at the memory, no longer wanting it etched into his mind.

 

“It’s said that the Goddess Etro will open the gate, welcoming the souls of the departed. When that happens, a bright light is said to shine down from the land of the dead. Any who witness that light are rumored to receive great power, or.. So that’s how the legend is told. The one from Tenebrae at least.” 

 

“Same legend here.” 

 

After hearing that, she turned to face him with her head slightly cocked. “So, did you receive any power?” 

 

Noctis waved the idea off and shook his head, “I don’t think I’d want anything like that. I’m fine the way I am.” 

 

“That’s what I thought!” She hurried to be at his side once more and folded her hands. “No matter the power, if it’s at the cost of someone’s life, it would-” she shuddered and closed her eyes in disgust at such an idea, “-It would give me nightmares.” 

 

“Me too. Good thing it’s just a fairytale,” He mumbled before sitting down on a bench. “Hey, I wouldn’t talk to anybody else about this.”

 

“Hm? How come?” 

 

He let out a sigh and leaned back, staring at the scenery showing through the window in front of him. “Too different from others, only causes problems.” 

 

Stella frowned at the expression on his face, noticing that something is wrong before glancing out the window as well. “And so if the legend is just a bedtime story, what do you think the light really is?” 

 

“It’s just something that’s there.” He then stood up and stepped to in front of her, “Why can’t that be enough? So, um-” 

 

“My name is Stella.” 

 

“Stella. Well, I should be going now.” 

 

“I thought as much, thank you very much for your time tonight Prince Noctis.” She smiled and took a step back, adding a little bit more of a gap of distance between them.

 

“Call me Noct.” He returned her smile, giving her the nickname only his friends would call him by.

 

They stood there for a few awkward moments before Stella spoke, “I-I should take my leave as well.” After she took a few more steps away from him, she stopped and turned to face him. “You know, I feel like I received something from that light tonight. I was given the chance to speak with you.”    
  


Noctis smirked, lifting his arms in somewhat of a joke gesture. “Well then, enjoy the nightmares.” 

 

She giggled before shying away slightly. “You’re a funny one, aren’t you Prince Noctis?”

 

“Just Noct.” 

 

“I’ll call you that the next time we meet! So you should try to come by Tenebrae one day, I can show you around.” 

 

“Sounds fun, I’ll consider it.” And like that, the conversation ended as she walked away without any stops this time. Now to meet with Ignis for that surprise he has planned for him.

 

“Kanpai!” Prompto shouted as he raised his glass. “To Ignis’ birthday!” 

 

Ignis stared down at his drink, unmoving as the others clinked their glasses. Noctis glanced over at Ignis and frowned at the tightness in his stance. “Ignis, are you okay?”Ignis gripped his wine so hard that he was pretty sure it’s about to shatter. He then suddenly sprung to his feet and sat the drink down. 

 

“We- I.. should go.” He about walked out of the lounge room until Gladiolus grabbed a hold of his wrist. 

 

“What’s up with you?” 

 

“I shouldn’t  be here.” Ignis made an attempt to pull away but the other stood up and kept his hold on him.

 

“And why’s that? You got something to do?” 

 

“No, I’m an advisor. I shouldn’t be slacking off.” 

 

“Ignis, it’s your birthday. Why can’t you relax?” The others couldn’t wrap their mind around on why he acted so eager to leave. Was he not supposed to be there? Did he do  _ something _ ? 

 

“I’m not impo- My birthday is not important, it is just another day. My family has never celebrated it, you.. You shouldn’t either.” And with that, he yanked his hand away from Gladiolus and trotted away. Leaving the others completely confused. 

 

“So, what’s wrong with him?” Prompto asked after of a minute of silence. 

 

Noctis set his cup down and sighed, “Don’t know. But I’ll talk to him.” He stood up and exited as well, following the trail Ignis left on. “Ignis?” The prince called, hoping the advisor is still here. But unfortunately for him, the man was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
